Tailed Beast Ball
|image=Eighttailsmenacingball.jpg |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |viz manga=Biju Bomb |game names= |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Long |users=Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama, Killer B, Naruto Uzumaki~manga, Madara Uchiha~Game Controlling Kurama |debut manga=295 |debut anime=42 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |movie debut=Naruto 5: Blood Prison |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast. To form the attack, they gather both , and , shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire.Naruto chapter 519, pages 16-17 The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which gives it a wide area of damage, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, as when Naruto Uzumaki in his four-tailed form, sunk the ground beneath his weight after he swallowed it.Naruto chapter 295, pages 4-5 When used in close proximity to other tailed beasts, the Tailed Beast Ball can be combined, vastly increasing its destructive power and size.Naruto chapter 571, pages 11-12 The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. The technique fired from a four-tailed Naruto broke through three Rashōmon gates without losing its momentum.Naruto chapter 295, pages 6-11 A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball from Gyūki can fill an entire valley with the explosion as well as plough through a multiple layered barrier,Naruto chapter 414, pages 6-9''Naruto'' chapter 536, page 8 while Kurama's own can create an explosion that is far larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it,Naruto chapter 502, pages 7-8 and equal that of a combined ball of five tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 571, page 12 The tailed beasts' jinchūriki can use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms.Naruto chapter 519, page 9 Should the jinchūriki lose control of their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto used it in his four and six-tailed forms. Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer B observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is exactly the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball. However, the addition of chakra rotation is necessary to control the Ball without being in tailed beast form. Bijudama 1.png|The positive and negative chakra is gathered into a ball. Bijudama 2.png|The ball is compressed to a small size and then ingested. Naruto vs. Kurama.png|After the pressure builds, it is fired in a powerful beam. Eight Tail Menacing Ball Fire.jpg|If the ball isn't compressed, it can be launched as a powerful wave explosion. Bijudama.png|The ball can also be fired without being compressed. Collaborated Bijudama.PNG|A collaborated Tailed Beast Ball from multiple tailed beasts. Trivia * According to Gyūki, using this technique feels very much like throwing up.Naruto chapter 519, page 12 * Shukaku uses Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, a technique of compressed air mixed with chakra from its gut instead of drawing together raw chakra, similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. However, Killer B implied that all tailed beasts can do the Tailed Beast Ball, and Shukaku simply wasn't out long enough to perform the attack when it fought against Naruto and Gamabunta. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gyūki performs a lightning-element version of this technique. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, the character Masked Man's ultimate technique consists of summoning a controlled Nine-Tails, who launches a Tailed Beast Ball against the opponent. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, and other games, Naruto performs a version of this technique in Four Tails Mode called . References